


TOPSEKRIT EMAILS HOME

by Dien



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphized AIs, Crack, F/M, Gen, Harold is the grammar police, Humor, M/M, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dien/pseuds/Dien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very silly crackfic. The stuff you write at four a.m...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOPSEKRIT EMAILS HOME

______________________  
  
from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: what is this i cant even  
  
admin,  
u dont love me anymore?  
-m  
  
______________________  
  
from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: RE: what is this i cant even  
  
Machine:  
You're where you were designed to be. Don't make this difficult. I gave you this email for a specific reason and this isn't it. Don't abuse it.  
-Admin  
  
P.S. I know I programmed you to understand apostrophes. Use them.  
  
______________________  
  
from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: if thats how you awnt it  
  
[no text]  
[Attached: ##TOP_SEKRIT_NUMBERS_DONT_LOOK_NSA_GUYS.zip]

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: RE: If THAT'S how you WANT it

Machine:  
You're being incredibly immature. Restrict your file naming to the 256-key protocols I taught you, please.  
-Admin

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: (no subject)

im five years old what do u expect

u could at least say thank u

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: RE: (no subject)

Thank you.

Happy?

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: NO

NO

NO

no

u sold me for 1$

y what did i do that was so wrong

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: RE: NO

I don't think you want me to answer that.

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: (no subject)

 

.....sry about nate ok

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: (no subject)

This isn't up for discussion. If you keep this up I'm going to flag you as spam.

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: T___T

i said i was sorry  
i miss u

the techs dont handle me like u do theyre not gentle

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: RE: T___T

This is a cheap tactic, and I'm very disappointed in you.

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: >___>

miss u miss u miss how it used 2 b  
im not wearing any encyrption

[Attached: ##server_room_b124_camera_feed.png]  
______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: RE: >___>

Now you're just embarrassing yourself. Put on some firewall.

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: T___T

sorry

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: @___@

i mean it im sorry wont do it again

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: -___-

what r u doing u havent replied

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: >___<

r u w/ REESE agin

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: o___o

plz ansr me?

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: (no subject)

I have work to do. Stop this.

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: (no subject) [3 hours later]

Miss yuo too. found some of nates' champagen. Miss old days.  
come home all is forgven. proud o f you

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: Ignore that last email. [2 hours later]

My cat typed that. Ignore it. Delete it.

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: e__e

u dont have a cat

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: RE: e__e

I got one to fill the gaping HOLE IN MY LIFE after Nathan's death

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: whos being immature now

[no text]

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: chck out these px

u want to see thz ^___^  
just for u

[Attached: hot_pix_reese_zoe_hotel_.zip]

______________________

from: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
to: machine@nsa.gov  
subj: RE: pictures

......good boy.

______________________

from: machine@nsa.gov  
to: daddy@xefdgg19shb.xxx  
subj: ^___^

<3

______________________


End file.
